


What spring does to the cherry trees

by Dope_Douche



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dope_Douche/pseuds/Dope_Douche
Summary: Kim Hyunjin never wanted to be Jeon Heejin's knight





	What spring does to the cherry trees

Kim Hyunjin never wanted to be Jeon Heejin's knight. It was ridiculous to her yet she didn't know why.

Kim Hyunjin wasn't a knight.. before. She was just some orphan who happened to be where the attack of the Jeon's carriage were.

All she wanted was to have something to eat and somewhere to live in, but she got more than what she wanted. Hyunjin really wasn't taught well by her abusive parents, her parents were never the ones to do anyone a favor nor the ones who would save you as a kind gesture.

They were the kind of people who would only do something that will have a result of them getting something in return. Other villagers would always assume that Hyunjin would be the same as them

Yet there she was, sacrificing herself for some random young girl who was about to get stabbed by a dagger. 

Hyunjin never knew how to kill, but she knew how to hurt someone ( the result of seeing her parents fight and hurt each other, the same way they hurt her ) 

Grabbing anything that she knows that can hurt. She rushes to stab the crazy person straight in their chest where their heart is located. 

Hyunjin didn't knew she killed him, she only thought that she put him to sleep. 

The men riding the carriage were dead, except for the girl who hid behind Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin didn't know who the girl was, she looked pretty and Hyunjin swore she's never seen a girl like her before. 

Tons of armored men riding a horse rushed towards them, along with a carriage trailing behind them. 

They took the Hyunjin and the girl inside the carrige. Hyunjin was confused, she doesn't know anyone yet they took her with them.

That took place years ago, years that Hyunjin doesn't remember how many. She became the princess' knight in shining armor only without the shining armor. 

Hyunjin remembered the day she was announced at Princess Heejin's royal knight, everyone looked and stared in a weird way. 

'She's a girl!' they said 

'A girl can't be a knight!' they said.

Hyunjin proved them wrong and grew up to be one of the kingdom's greatest knight. Resulting to where she is now.

She stood tall as she watched the princess pick flowers from the garden, they both knew they weren't allowed to do that but Hyunjin kept her from getting caught by the kingdom's royal gardener. 

"Aren't you tired of picking flowers all day, princess?" Hyunjin asked, raising one eyebrow at Heejin. 

"Stop calling me princess~ and no. I can never get tired of picking flowers, specially when you're with me" Heejin flashed Hyunjin one of her sweet smile before going back to pick flowers once more. 

Hyunjin has always adored Heejin, she felt like she's just guarding her younger sister yet saying that Heejin's like a sister to her feels.. wrong. 

As if she wanted to see Heejin as something else but she didn't know what. 

That has always been a mystery to Hyunjin. She was sure she hasn't felt something like this before, but it would be embarrassing to ask Heejin about it. 

So she left it at that. 

~~ 

Hyunjin felt it again when they visited another kingdom. A kingdom where the King and Queen possessed beautiful golden locks outcomes a very beautiful princess with long golden hair. 

Princess Gowon is the name, Hyunjin could still remember talking to the princess' royal knight. The knight looked intimidating yet her voice says otherwise. 

She had a squeeky voice, Hyunjin did not expect the knight to have such an adorable voice. "I've been the princess' knight ever since she was a young flower." The knight, Olivia, told Hyunjin in a way that Hyunjin liked. 

Olivia obviously adored the princess, the same way Hyunjin adored her princess. "She treated me.. not like her guard but she treated me like a friend. A friend that she could talk to and be with everytime. I love when she treats me that way." 

Hyunjin listened as they watched the two princesses talk and laugh from a far. "I've always thought that she treated me only as a friend, but I was wrong. She treated me not as a friend but.. as her lover." 

What the royal knight said caught Hyunjin off guard but she smiled at Olivia. "You can judge, but I will not listen. I know our relationship is not approved by many but I don't care of what the world might say, I'm happy as long as she's happy with me." 

Hyunjin did not care of such things. She believed that love is love and no one can ever change it. Not the villagers, not the kingdom, not the King and Queen and especially not the world. 

She believes that love never stops at any gender, race, bloodline, or any other thing in the world. It's just what it's meant to be. Just, love. 

"I respect that. I don't judge and I never had the right to judge in the first place ser Olivia." Hyunjin smiled at the knight. Olivia did not expect this response from the other knight and so she hugs her tight, muttering a small 'thank you' 

~~

After her talk with ser Olivia, she went on a walk with her princess. Without Princess Chaewon nor ser Olivia. 

Just the two of them.

They watched the big trees in the Park kingdom's garden. "Spring will make these trees more prettier" Heejin mumbled while looking up at the trees. Admiring the falling leaves while Hyunjin admires her. 

"Spring itself is pretty." Hyunjin commented making the princess turn to look at her with a smile. "You're right. But do you know what makes spring pretty?" The princess asked as she did a little turn 

The knight raised both of her eyebrows at the princess. "No. Mind telling me?" She smiled.

Heejin nodded as soon as she heard Hyunjin's words. "It makes the cherry trees bloom. But I doubt there is a cherry tree in here. I haven't seen one, just in portraits and paintings." 

Hyunjin made a note inside her head to take the princess to where the cherry trees are. "Would you like to see a cherry tree during spring, Heejin?" 

Hyunjin felt ridiculous while asking that question, obviouslt the princess would be more than glad to say yes, and that's exactly what Heejin said. A small yet happy 'yes' escaped her mouth.

"Heejin ah." Hyunjin spoke. Heejin responded with a soft hum. "I like your smile." 

Heejin then giggled at Hyunjin. "Why thank you ser Hyunjin" she joked before smiling widely. Wider than before if that was even possible. 

The knight reached her hand up to touch the girl's soft cheeks. Tucking her hair behind her ear so that Hyunjin could look at her face.

"I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees." 

Hyunjin whispered softly as if trying to be as quiet as possible. Heejin looked at her with the softest expression that Hyunjin had seen her do. Hyunjin cherished this moment, never wanting it to end as she admires Heejin closer 

Hyunjin didn't want to assume but she hopes that the expression Heejin was making is an expression to admire the knight back. 

She could only hope. 

~~~

"I've told you a million times already father! I don't want to get married to some prince who I've never met before!" a shout from the princess was heard from inside the dining room. 

Hyunjin was asked to leave and wait outside of the room so that the King and the princess could talk privately. Yet, Hyunjin's having a hard time giving them some privacy as she could hear their voices through the doors.

"We've talked about this I know but my sweet princess.. you can't just not get wed at all. If your time has come, who would be the one to sit on the throne?" 

The princess went silent, in fact the whole dining room went silent. The queen never joins in on their banter, she knew she takes no part in it and the princess knows that her mother doesn't agree with her father as well.

Her mother thinks that Heejin is too young to get wed and Heejin thinks she doesn't need a prince to be with and she sure does not want to get married to a prince. 

"Sooner or later you'll have to get married.. wether you like it or not." Heejin glares as she clenches her fists under the table. 

"And with that.. you'll get married soon and by 'soon' I meant next week." The king stood up from his chair before Heejin could even speak. 

Hyunjin watched as the door opens and the king nods her way before walking off to his chambers. 

Hyunjin knew the princess is not in a good mood at all, so she walks in and escorts Heejin out of the dining room.

~

Heejin plops down on her bed as she lets out a frustrated sigh. "Why must I be a princess who needs to be wed to a prince? 

Hyunjin closes the door to Heejin's room as she stood beside Heejin's bed. "Because you need a heir?" Hyunjin states the obvious 

The princees lets out an annoyed scoff as Hyunjin slightly laughs. 

"I'd rather marry a villager or you" 

Hyunjin slightly chokes on air at what Heejin said. The princess looked at her with worried eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to be.. in a weird way.. I.." 

Hyunjin stops choking on air and brushes it off with a chuckle. "No it's fine. It just caught me off guard. You'd rather marry me instead of a prince?" 

Heejin laughs but nods. "I mean.. why not? You're kind and always took care of me and protected me. Not something a prince would do, princes aren't really fighters. I say they're cowards." 

Hyunjin finds this.. amusing. "But with you I think I'd live longer than if I get married to some prince" 

"Stop fluttering me" the young knight joked as the princess giggles. "I'm telling the truth!" 

"Then marry me then." 

They both went silent. Hyunjin didn't expect herself to be so bold and say that outloud. 

Heejin looked at her with a different expression. An expression that Hyunjin cannot understand, her face looks like it's mixed with tons and tons of feelings that Hyunjin can't name any of them. 

The door opened and a maid comes in to escort Heejin out. They didn't even get to finish talking. Hyunjin just follows as the maid makes Heejin hurry for she was needed in the throne room

~~

Everything went by a blur, Hyunjin couldn't even keep track of time. She didn't spend much time with Heejin after their moment in Heejin's room.

Heejin has been busy, being pulled and pushed around the house because of the upcoming wedding. Every night Heejin would just go straight to her bed

They usually watch the moon at night but now.. Heejin's exhausted everyday. Hyunjin felt lonely without Heejin but she didn't want to be selfish and just let the princess have her rest. 

Because afterall, what matters most to Hyunjin is her princess Heejin's health. 

They would meet each other in the halls, Heejin would always look tired and Hyunjin can't even greet the princess. 

Hyunjin personally thinks that the wedding is rushed. 'Can't they see that they're tiring my Heejin? The princess needs rest! They can't just pull her around the castle just so they could properly prepare for the wedding' 

Hyunjin did not like this one bit. Hyunjin did not like the prince who was causing all this, and she doesn't want him to step one foot inside the castle... if only she was the prince.. Heejin wouldn't be so tired and would be happy and excited instead. 

It was finally the day where Heejin is getting married, to a prince named Lee Hansol. Hyunjin despised that name. 

Hyunjin waited outside of Heejin's chambers to escort her outside where her wedding would take place. 

Honestly, she doesn't know why she's so mad about all of this. Is it because they're hurting Heejin? Because she doesn't want any of this? or because of something else? 

She doesn't know and she's confused. All she knows is she wants Heejin to not feel sad or forced. 

The door opens and out comes a very beautiful princess, wearing a pink dress. Her hair was curled and was very stunning. 

She looked so elegant and gorgeous, Hyunjin felt like her soul left her body. 

She couldn't utter a single word, she just felt Heejin wrap her arm around Hyunjin's arm. 

Hyunjin snapped out of her daze and escorted Heejin outside. Hyunjin remembered cherry trees when she saw Heejin's dress. It suits her. 

Outside is where they saw the Lee kingdom's family and the Jeon family along with some other friends like the Park family, Jung family and Jo family. 

Hyunjin saw the prince, waiting at the very end. He had a bright smile on and looked so happy as he watches Heejin. 

Hyunjin lets go of the princess as her father escorts her instead. Hyunjin steps away from them. Drowning herself in the sea of royal people. 

She felt something inside her as she watches everything happen. She doesn't know what that feeling was but she knew she doesn't like it. 

She felt someone pat her back. She turns her head to look and sees princess Gowon's royal knight. "How long has it been?" The knight spoke first 

Hyunjin slightly smiled. She talked to the knight instead of watching and listening in the wedding. 

Olivia abruptly stopped talking to her and looked ahead. Hyunjin did the same and saw the prince and princess kiss.

Everything froze. 

Hyunjin felt like she was crushed. 

She felt like her world vanished, her happiness disintigrating in the air. Her smile disappearing as the image of Heejin kissing prince Hansol get carved on her mind

Everything went back to normal when the two step away from each other. The prince flashing everyone with his bright smile as Heejin flashed them a small smile.

~~

There was a party after the wedding. Everyone gathered in the ballroom and danced with each other as Hyunjin leaned against a wall in the corner. She watches Olivia and Gowon dance with the brightest smile on both their faces 

Hyunjin felt happy for them but then there was something inside her clawing at the bottom of her heart. 

She lets out a sigh that she didn't knew she was holding. 

She looked around once more and saw the newly wed prince and princess dance in the middle of the ballroom.

That was when she knew what it was. It was sadness and pain that was trying to make its way inside her heart. 

She pressed her lips together as she watches her Heejin and the prince dance. She silently wished that she was the one dancing with her Heejin in the middle, not some prince who the king picked to be his daughter's husband.

Kim Hyunjin never wanted to be Lee Heejin's knight. She never did, especially not with that surname. 

Kim Hyunjin wanted to be something else. Someone more than her knight. Someone who could do with Jeon Heejin what spring does to the cherry trees. 

Now she's Lee Heejin who would leave the castle tomorrow to be with her husband.

To leave Kim Hyunjin behind.


End file.
